Instant Mom (TV series)
Instant Mom is an American sitcom developed by Howard Michael Gould and starring Tia Mowry-Hardrict as a stepmother of three children alongside her husband. The series airs on Nickelodeon and TV Land that originally aired from September 29, 2013 to December 19, 2015. It produced the block's best debut ratings in the channel's history. On November 22, 2013, the series was renewed for a second season of 20 episodes (+3 unaired from Season 1). As of July 22, 2014, new episodes currently air on Nickmom. The show is rated TV-PG. The series was renewed for third season on September 9, 2014. Nickelodeon announced on October 21, 2015 that Instant Mom would not extend beyond its third season and would end its run with the 65 episodes produced. The series aired 65 episodes over three seasons, premiering on September 29, 2013, and ending on December 19, 2015. Premise The series displays the life of Stephanie who has to drastically tone down her partying ways when she marries an older man, Charlie, who is a father to a teenage girl plus two younger boys. Stephanie has to quickly learn how to be a full-time stepmom while attempting to keep her social life active. Cast and characters 'Main cast' *'Stephanie Phillips' (Tia Mowry Hardrict) is a newly married step-mother. Fun used to mean spending time with her girlfriends drinking wine and talking about shoes. Now only her 15-year-old stepdaughter, Gabby, wants to hear about the shoes – mainly because she wants to borrow them. Stephanie is a career-driven food blogger who loves being married to her new husband, Charlie, and step-mom to his three kids. But being a step-mom means finding a balance between being a mother, a friend, and a wife, all while maintaining a sense of self. She has no biological children, only stepchildren, just 1 stepdaughter, an older stepson, and younger stepson. *'Charlie Phillips' (Michael Boatman) is a cardiologist and a loving father and husband. When it comes to his kids, he's a strong believer in rules and structure, which doesn't always mesh with Stephanie's style. But because he loves her, he's willing try things her way…for now. *'Maggie Turner' (Sheryl Lee Ralph) is Stephanie's over-bearing mother who is never shy about making known her point of view on parenting, or pointing out its superiority to her daughter's approach. She used to date Luke Morgan, known as Mr. Morgan who was Stephanie Phillips biological father. *'Gabby Phillips' (Sydney Park) is the daughter of Charlie Phillips and step-daughter of Stephanie Phillips. She is 15 years old and just like any other teenage girl, she likes to dress fashionable. She is also in the Honor Roll, and once went to tea with her step-grandmother Maggie with her fellow students of the Honor Roll. *'James Phillips' (Tylen Jacob Williams) is the son of Charlie Phillips and step-son of Stephanie Phillips. He is 11 years old and very mischievous, he once tricked Stephanie into giving him and Aaron ice cream sundaes, letting them play on the furniture and buying them an inappropriate video game through her parenting blog, by making fake e-mails and names of "parents" who posted on the blog. *'Aaron Phillips' (Damarr Calhoun) is the son of Charlie Phillips and step-son of Stephanie Phillips. He is 7 years old and the youngest and most in need of a Stephanie’s mothering. He’s a big fan of his new stepmom, but he’s also easily manipulated by his siblings and enticed by their schemes. Development and production On August 3, 2012, Nickelodeon announced that it had green-lit the Instant Mom pilot. It was announced on April 3, 2013, that Instant Mom was officially picked up for a 13-episode first season to air on NickMom in late 2013. Later on August 19, 2013, Nickelodeon ordered 7 additional episodes bringing the series' first season to 20 episodes. On November 22, 2013, 6 additional episodes were added first season. Despite previously being announced that the series would air on NickMom, it has since been shifted to air on Nick at Nite first then repeat on NickMom later the same night, presumably due to the former's ubiquitous distribution. Filming took place at Paramount Studios in Hollywood, California. Category:Cast Category:TV Shows Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Instant Mom